


What the Oracle wants

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual, F/M, PWP, Pussy Spanking, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: There's a side to the Oracle of Eos no one would have suspected.





	What the Oracle wants

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill: Luna's been a naughty Oracle and gets her pussy spanked.
> 
> I think this works?

"I heard you attempted to run away," Loqi said. He turned to look at Lunafreya. "It has fallen to me to punish you." 

By the look on Lunafreya's face, that had been her intent. Loqi matched her smile with a serious frown. He couldn't break character. The Oracle attempting to run away was a very serious matter. 

"If I recall," she said without a hint of what he knew she was feeling, "Ravus is the one in charge of such matters." 

"As he is in Gralea and unable to perform such tasks, Commander Fleuret has instructed me to execute your punishment." 

It wasn't anything she didn't already know. This entire thing had been intentional; they both knew it. There was a side to the Oracle of Eos that no one would have ever suspected. 

"What is my punishment to be?" 

He knew exactly what he was going to do to her. If she had no objections. 

That smile remained on her lips and mischief sparkled in her eyes as he approached her. Loqi made sure to carry himself with authority and anger. Without warning, Loqi grabbed her chin and pulled her forward so their noses were almost touching. 

"You are fortunate that Ravus has sole authority over what is done with you, Lunafreya." Loqi made sure it was clear how serious he was. That particular sentence was not a part of the act. 

Dropping his hand to her arm and grabbing- not too hard, but not gently either- got the sort of protest he would expect from Lunafreya. It wasn't difficult to drag her across the room to the seat he had been in front of when she entered. He was stronger than her, and Lunafreya was naturally weak. A fact he often reminded himself of so he didn't accidentally harm her. 

Despite her sound of confusion, Lunafreya did not protest the slightest when he turned her to face away from him, pushed her skirt up, and pulled her back into his lap. Loqi did not wait for her to get herself comfortable. He pushed her legs wide apart, moved her to a better position in the process, and brought his hand down between them. The impact wasn't hard at all; just enough for her to feel it. 

"There?" she squeaked. 

Lunafreya turned enough to look at him and Loqi appreciated how flushed she was for a moment before speaking.

"This is meant to be a punishment," he teased. It wouldn't do to give her exactly what she had been wanting. A spanking she wanted, a spanking she was getting. Loqi had simply altered the location by a few inches. 

For a few moments he nuzzled her, retreating when she did not say anything more. It was their agreement in situations like this. All she needed was to say the word, and he would cease whatever he was doing. And vice versa. Now, however... Lunafreya flinched when he struck her again.

"How about... twenty?" The words were murmured into her hair, his way of differentiating between the act and checking her opinion. Loqi paused for a response one way or another and didn't get one. After a moment, he gave her another slap, harder than the last but still not what he knew she wanted. "Fifty may be a more appropriate punishment for an attempted escape." 

"You would have to hit harder than-"

No objections, then. A harder slap made her gasp. 

"You seem to require a reminder as to what your role here is." This time, he spoke with his normal volume. 

Loqi pressed his hand to her folds, grinding the heel of his hand on her clit hard enough to bring tears to her eyes and a moaning gasp from her mouth when he moved his hand to rub her with his fingers. 

"You are to obey Niflheim." Another slap was in order. "You are not to leave of your own volition." Another slap. "You are to remain here until we send you out to heal the people." 

There was a definite wetness on his hand now. It made every slap more audible than they already were. Why a woman such as herself would enjoy being treated in such a manner, he would happily not understand. 

"Were you hoping to run to Lucis?" 

"Y-yes." Lunafreya's usual mockery of submission; voice low but her tone wasn't apologetic in the least. 

"What, exactly, would that accomplish?"

"King Regis would gladly-"

"King Regis cannot save you." 

The slap made her twitch, but he worried his words were what made her breath hitch. There were times Loqi wondered if their dialogue did truly hurt her. Regardless of how she liked to play, she was still a prisoner in her own home. Treated as 

"I am fine," Lunafreya whispered into his ear. Her hand gently touched his opposite cheek. "Keep going." 

Lunafreya hissed and her legs tensed when he reached twenty-five. Loqi had no doubt that it was more than just stinging, but he didn't stop. She knew what to say if she needed him to. 

Ten more, and she was trembling. Loqi paused, pressing a kiss to her cheek and placing his hand on her hip.

"Luna, are you doing all right?" 

Lunafreya looked at him and nodded. Her flushed cheeks were wet with tears, more still welling in her eyes. If he didn't know her the way he did, the sight would have made him stop. Loqi gave her a few moments longer before continuing. One thing she hated was when he stopped for too long without her say so. 

This time, she kept her gaze on him. Loqi met that gaze and held it, watching her pupils dilate again with each slap to her soaking pussy. 

"And that's fifty." 

Loqi rubbed her as he spoke, grinning at the moan. It was obvious how close she was. Spanking- if what he'd done counted- was never quite enough for her.

"What do you say?" 

"Please," Lunafreya said. 

His fingers met no resistance pushing into her wet heat. Lunafreya slumped back against him with a groan. Thrusting them in and out of her, rubbing and curling them just so... The moans at his ear grew louder with each motion, his other hand needed to hold her hips down. 

Her hand grabbed at him, pulling on his shirt as she half sobbed her release. The juices squirted onto his hand and he didn't let up. His fingers worked her through her orgasm until she was done; trembling and panting in his lap. 

"Good girl," Loqi purred and pressed a kiss to her parted lips.


End file.
